This invention relates to an improved adjustable clasp of the type employed to interconnect two sections of a bracelet, for example a watch bracelet, on the wrist of a wearer.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,732, the known adjustable clasp consists of a coupling assembly which is secured to the end of one bracelet section, and which is adapted for detachable engagement with a clamp assembly on the other bracelet section. The clamp assembly has a rigid bottom wall with upstanding side walls carrying both a rigid movable pressure plate and a pivotal resilient clamping member. Adjustability is achieved by slidably inserting the other bracelet section between the bottom wall and the pressure plate. Then, the clamping member is pivoted to a closed position at which it resiliently acts against the pressure plate to clamp the bracelet section between the pressure plate and the bottom wall. The side walls also support a cross pin to which the coupling assembly is detachably engaged.
Although experience has indicated that the above-described clasp works quite satisfactorily, it has been found that the resilient clamping member is difficult to manufacture, particularly for the narrower clasp widths required for ladies' bracelets. Because of its relatively complex design, the resilient clamping member is also an expensive component. The use of a cross pin in addition to the pressure plate and resilient clamping member further contributes to the overall cost of the clasp. The appearance of the clasp is also compromised somewhat by the additional holes needed in the side walls to accommodate the ends of the cross pin.